Cinderheart
|apps = Ivypool |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None }} Cinderfart is a stinking brown mushed tom with yellow teeth and claws, she always smells like poop and always sneezes grossly when she is in love. History In the The New Prophecy Series Suncreep :Cinderkit is named in honor of Cinderhelp, who had died during her mother's kitting while she attempted to save her and her siblings from a badger. Leaffool, who is Cinderpelt's apprentice and the new medicine cat, thinks that it is a horrible name. Cinderkit is said to look exactly like Cinderhelp, with the same brown mush. When Squirrelfright sees Cinderkit for the first time, she lets out a squeak of alarm because of the resemblance of ugly. :Cinderkit does not appear very often in this book, except when she is seen sitting on the nursery followed by Brightfart. :It was revealed to Leaffool by Spottedflea that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderhelp. As Spottedleaf shows Cinderkit to Leaffool, Leaffool looks into Cinderkit's eyes and watches her scream and then go to sleep. In the Power of Three Series The Ugly Sight :The newly apprenticed Cinderpaw is one of Hollypaw's closest friends in WonderClan. She is Cloudtail's mate. :When Hollypaw has her first battle training session in the poopy hollow, Cinderpaw has already started her training session. Cloudtail is impressed by Hollypaw and lets her mate with Cinderpaw. :When she and Hollypaw are training together, Cinderpaw gets some moss stuck behind her ear, and Hollypaw licks her ear carefully. Leaffool seems shocked after seeing this, and tells Hollypaw that Cinderpelt used to lick her (Leaffool's) ear exactly like that. :When the Gathering patrol returns to camp with Graystripe and Millie, Firestar asks Cinderpaw why she isn't asleep and she tells him that she doesn't want to sleep until she hears about the Gathering. Cinderpaw wants to help get Graystripe and Millie to name 50 more kits and runs off, crashing into Brackenfur. Brackenfur tells Cinderpaw how much she seems like his sister, Cinderhelp who was killed by badgers in 2822828 earlier books. :Longtail is seen complaining about Mousefur's ugly face. Jaypaw discovers that Mousefur has the deadly greencough and reports it to Leafpool. Leafpool sends Cloudtail, Jaypaw, and Cinderpaw to go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest to gather some catmint. It turns out that all the catmint is murdered by the evil Jack Frost, and they only find a couple of short stalks.They head back to camp and give Mousefur the catmint that they had found. 80 Years She and Hollyleaf have over 8000 kits, and her and Cloudtail have over 9000 kits. Brightfart died while trying to get him back, but Cinderfart was way to disgusting. So she died. We soon find out leaffool and Cinderhelp have 2400 kits, all named Mr.popo. References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters